infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Standing Facing Each Other
"Standing Facing Each Other" (마주보며 서 있어) is a song by INFINITE, and the sixth track in their fifth mini album, Reality. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 여기에 우리 둘이 서있어 서로 마주보면서 슬프네 조용해 모두 멈춰진 듯 해 싸늘한 바람 만이 감도네 이대로 난 너를 보내긴 싫어 난 이제 선택을 해야만 해 널 위해 날 위해 네 눈을 보면서 이별을 고하려 하네 우린 마주보며 서있어 우린 마주보며 울었어 마주잡았던 두 손 흩어지네 이젠 안녕 이제 우린 헤어져야 해 이제 우린 이별해야 해 Oh 난 우리 함께한 시간 고통 기쁨 모두 잊을게 지금 이순간부터 Love is gone but there’s only you in my heart 너라는 여자를 만난 이 기적 같은 순간에서 이기적이게 도망 가려 해 사랑해서 떠난단 말도 안 되는 이유로 비겁하게 떠나가려 해 우리 함께 했던 수많은 약속 안에 이별이란 건 없었는데 야속하게 나쁜 남자가 돼서 거짓을 뱉으며 이 인연을 벗어나려 해 이대로 난 너를 보내긴 싫어 난 이제 선택을 해야만 해 위해 날 위해 네 눈을 보면서 이별을 고하려 하네 우린 마주보며 서있어 우린 마주보며 울었어 우리 함께한 시간 고통 기쁨 모두 잊을게 지금 이순간부터 두려워 습관적으로 든 담배처럼 함께였는데 뜨겁게 물고 빨 때 애태우듯 더 세게 나를 갉아먹어 힘들게 사랑해도 좋았지만 남겨진 건 쓸쓸한 재뿐이어도 털고 나면 담담해 너와 나의 사랑 스쳐간 추억 Inside of my head 아름답게 피워줘 연기처럼 네게 흘려 보낼게 my dear 우린 마주보며 웃었어 우린 마주보며 웃었어 마지막 인사하며 손끝으로 이젠 안녕 나는 먼저 한발 걸었어 눈을 감고 그냥 걸었어 Oh 난 서로를 부르는 목소리에 결국 우리는 다시 마주보며 서있어 마주보며 서있어 마주보며 서있어 마주보며 서있어 |-|Romanization= yeogie uri duri seoisseo seoro majubomyeonseo seulpeune joyonghae modu meomchwojin deut hae ssaneulhan baram mani gamdone idaero nan neoreul bonaegin sirheo nan ije seontaegeul haeyaman hae neol wihae nal wihae ne nuneul bomyeonseo ibyeoreul goharyeo hane urin majubomyeo seoisseo urin majubomyeo ureosseo majujabatdeon du son heuteojine ijen annyeong ije urin heeojyeoya hae ije urin ibyeolhaeya hae Oh nan uri hamkkehan sigan gotong gippeum modu ijeulge jigeum i sungan buteo Love is gone but there’s only you in my heart neoraneun yeojareul manan i gijeok gateun sunganeseo igijeoginge domang garyeo hae saranghaeseo tteonandan maldo an doeneun iyuro bigeophage tteonagaryeo hae uri hamkke haetdeon sumanheun yaksok ane ibyeoriran geon eobseonneunde yaksokhige nappeun najaga dwaeseo geojiseul bateumyeo i inyeoneul beoseonaryeo hae idaero nan neoreul bonaegin sirheo nan ije seontaegeul haeyaman hae neol wihae nal wihae ne nuneul bomyeonseo ibyereul goharyeo hane urin majubomyeo seoisseo urin majubomeyo ureosseo uri hamkkehan sigan gotong gippeum modu ijeulge jiguem isunganbuteo duryeowo seupgwanjeogeuro deun dambaechereom hamkkeyeonneunde tteugepge mulgo ppal ttae aetaeudeut deo sege nareul galgameogeo himdeulge saranhaedo johatjiman namgyeojin geon sseulsseulhan jaeppunieodo teolgo namyeon damdamhae newa naui sarang seuchyeogan chueok Inside of my head areumdapge piwojwo yeongicheoreom nege heullyeo bonaelge my dear urin majubomyeo useosseo urin majubomyeo useosseo majimak insahamyeo sonkkeuteuro ijen annyeong naneun meonjeo hanbal gereosseo nuneul gamgo geunyang gereosseo Oh nan seororeul bureuneun moksorie gyeolguk urineun dasi urin majubomyeo seoisseo urin majubomyeo seoisseo urin majubomyeo seoisseo urin majubomyeo seoisseo |-|English= We’re standing here Facing each other sadly It’s quiet as if everything stopped Only the cold wind wraps around us I don’t wanna let you go like this But I need to decide now For you, for me I’m looking into your eyes, about to break up We’re facing each other We’re facing each other The hands we holding are scattering Goodbye now We need to say goodbye now We need to say goodbye now The times we spent together, the pain, the joy I want to forget it all From now on Love is gone but there’s only you in my heart From the miracle of meeting someone like you I’m trying to selfishly run away It doesn’t even make sense but with the reason of leaving because I love you I’m leaving you like a coward In all the promises we made There was nothing about breaking up But I’m becoming a bad guy, spitting out these lies Trying to escape this connection I don’t wanna let you go like this But I need to decide now For you, for me I’m looking into your eyes, about to break up We’re facing each other We’re facing each other The hands we holding are scattering I want to forget it all Goodbye now I’m afraid, like an habitual cigarette We were together, hotly biting and inhaling Grind me up even harder, like you’re burning me up Though it was hard, it was good Though only lonely pieces of ashes remain If I brush it off, I’ll be strong Our love, our memories, inside of my head Bloom beautifully, I’ll send you off like smoke, my dear We faced each other and smiled We faced each other and smiled Saying our last goodbye with our hands Goodbye now I took a step first I closed my eyes and just took a step Oh I Then at the sound of our voices calling each other Once again We’re facing each other We’re facing each other We’re facing each other We’re facing each other Category:Songs